He's Back
by DarthAwesome13
Summary: This is right after Son of Neptune.  Wht happened when the ship landed, and the events that followed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first story. I'm not really sure how all this works yet, but go easy on me, it's my first time. I've written a lot of original stories, but never a FanFic. Well, I did once when I was like 8, but it was complete crap, and I don't really talk about it much. Anyway, feel free to comment, and give me some pointers, in fact, I encourage it. So here goes my first story, I hope you enjoy it.**

I watched the ship descend over the Roman camp as I walked out of the Senate meeting with my new family of Hazel and Frank. I have to admit, I was a little nervous to be seeing Annabeth again. After nine months, I wasn't quite sure what to say, what she would say, or what she would do to me. But even with all my doubts, I was excited to see her again. Nine long months away from the girl I loved, and now she was here again.

When the ship touched down, the first one off was a guy I had never met before who was holding the hand of the girl next to him. They got off right away and walked toward Reyna. Next off was a scrawny kid with dark hair who followed after the couple that got off before him. For a second, I thought I had the wrong ship because I didn't see anyone I knew on that tub of flying wood. Then I saw her. The most beautiful girl in the world. Tyson could no longer control himself, and he ran onto the ship happy to see his old friends. I followed walking slowly after him. Annabeth was dealing with something on the ship- to be honest I don't remember what- and she had her back turned to me. I crept up behind her quietly and put my hands over her eyes.

With my head right next to hers I whispered, "Guess who."

"Percy," she whispered under her breath.

Then she wiped around and kissed me. Her fingers ran through my hair as I cupped her face in my hands. After about 30 seconds we split, and I rested my forehead on the bridge of her nose.

"I missed you," I told her running my fingers through her hair.

"You remember me."

I looked her in the eyes, "Well of course I do."

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't remember me."

"Now how could I ever forget the girl I love?" I put my hand on her cheek and rubbed it with my thumb then pulled her in closer for another kiss.

When we separated, she rested her head on my chest, and hugged me tight, and I did the same. We stood there for a minute or two wrapped in each other, neither one of us wanting to let go. Then Frank and Hazel walked up and he cleared his throat. I knew it was time to let go.

"Annabeth," I said facing her toward the two of them keeping my arm around her shoulder, "This is Frank and Hazel."

Frank extended his hand out for her to shake, "Hi. Son of Mars."

Annabeth shook his hand and then Hazel put her hand out too.

"Daughter of Pluto."

"Annabeth," the boy that first came off the ship came running up to her.

"Oh, Percy, I don't think you've met Jason." He put his hand up and waved.

"Hey dude. I'm Jason," the girl that he was with walked up behind him followed by the scrawny boy, "and these guys are Piper and Leo."

"Nice to meet you guys."

I held out my hand to shake with all three of them. When we finished our introductions Piper said, "Percy, I've heard so much about you. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you Jason, but it's great to meet all of you too."

The moment was so perfect. I had Annabeth back, and I was surrounded by friends old and new. I never wanted to leave this moment, but the gods had a different plan then I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**I figure I'll have these up on a weekly basis. That all depends on school and drama and other things though, so don't get mad if I don't have them up every week. **

That night I was up late. It was probably around ten thirty, maybe eleven. I was planning the next day with Annabeth. Where I would take her, and what we would do. I had out a map of San Francisco planning out our day. That's when I heard a knock at the door. Without looking up I told the person to walk in figuring that it was Reyna or Frank, maybe even Hazel.

"Percy," she said. I looked up when I recognized the voice. It was Annabeth.

I quickly hid the map and sat up to see her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she smiled and looked at me. She looked kinda cold.

I lifted up the covers, and patted for her to come sit next to me. Se slid in quickly then rested her head on my shoulder. "What was that you hid?"

"Oh, it was just a war map I was going over," I lied. She could always tell when I was, but she didn't inquire any further.

She looked up at me with those gorgeous gray eyes, and I felt myself getting lost in them. "I'm so glad to have you back," Annabeth whispered.

I looked down at her lips then back at her, and then I leaned in and kissed her. We kissed for a while and then pulled apart to catch our breath. We just sat there looking at each other drinking up this moment.

"I'm gonna go get us something warm to drink. Is hot chocolate fine?" I asked getting up.

She smiled then bit her lower lip and nodded her head yes. I gave her one last kiss and left to get our drinks.

Walking back to the room carring the drinks, I started to get a little nervous. Sitting in my room was the most beautiful girl in the world, and I didn't know what she expected from me. I was just hoping that she wasn't expecting it. You know what I mean, when we pronounce our undying love to each other in a physical display of our effection and all that stuff- in a more start forward term, sex. I love Annabeth with all that I am, but I did not want to do it. I believe that that should be saved for marriage and not just something you do for fun. But how was I supposed to tell her that? I walked into the room, and there was Annabeth sitting on my bed looking at the maps I was trying to hide from her. She never could leave things like that alone.

"What are you looking at?" I asked setting the drinks down on the side table.

She tried to hide it quickly when she heard me walk in, but didn't succeed. "What is this? It's not battle plans like you said. It's a map of the Bay Area."

"I know," I said sitting next to her on the bed putting my hand over hers.

"Well then what is it?"

"It's a surprise," I said moving the hair out from in front of her eyes to behind her ear.

"Percy, you know I hate surprises."

"I know, but you'll like this one."

She looked at me quizzically then kissed me. We kept kissing then came up for air, then we kissed some more. Annabeth suddenly stopped.

"We can't do this. I mean….." she got up off the bed. " I'm sorry…. I just can't." she sighed and put her face in her hands.

I got up and walked over to her. Taking her hands I looked into her eyes and saw that they had started to tear.

"Hey," I put my hand on her cheek and rubbed it with my thumb, "It's okay. I… actually was gonna say the same thing."

"You were?"

"Yes. Annabeth, I love you, you'll never know how much I love you, but I think…" I took a breath, "I think we need to wait. I at least believe in waiting till we're married. I think that would make our first time…" my face felt like it was going to burn off. I must have been like seven different shades of red. "That much more special."

Annabeth laughed in relief. "I'm so happy you said that."

I put my fingers under her chin and pushed her head up to look at me. She searched my eyes for a second then we kissed, but this wasn't just an average kiss, it was a true kiss. It's hard to explain, but it felt real, and I never wanted to stop.

**I apologize if I offended anyone with the words in the story this week, this is just how I feel. This is how I feel about sex, and having it in a relationship. I believe that sex should be saved for that person you get married to, that one person who you love more than anything in this world. Sex is the best gift you can ever give a person, you don't just give it away to anyone. I want to give that perfect and wonderful gift to the man I marry and love with all my heart not just some guy who I thought I "loved". I my opinion, sex should be saved for marriage, and should not be done outside of marriage. That's just what I think and I didn't mean to offend anyone with my opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I probably lost a few readers after my last post- quite a way to start my career in the FanFic business, piss off all your readers- but thank you for all you that came back.**

I had the perfect day planned out. The perfect day for the perfect girl. We would start off at Fisherman's Warf, take a tour out to Alcatraz (I thought she might like to see the architecture) then we'd head over to Coit tower (again so she could see the architecture) then finish it all off with a sunset dinner cruise around the bay.

I got dressed quickly in a white button down shirt and jeans. I tried to do my hair nice, but I needed a haircut, and I had no idea how to do it when it was this long. I looked at the clock and saw that breakfast was starting in like a minute and I didn't want to be late, so I ran out the door pulling on my right shoe as I did. I met up with Annabeth at the door to the dining room.

"You look nice," she said as I walked up.

"Thanks so do you," I said as I walked up and gave her a light peck on the lips. "Shall we?" I asked holding out my arm for her to loop hers through.

She laughed and said, "We shall."

We walked in together and sat down with the cohort to eat our breakfast. She seemed to bond pretty quickly with every one and that made me feel good. Like we could really fit in here. But then I thought about camp and about Grover and Chiron, and even Drew. I thought about my cabin and about the lake; that was my home, and when this war was over, I was going back.

After we finished breakfast Annabeth told me she had some work to do on the ship and that it might take her a little bit. She said that we could meet up again for the war games tonight. She didn't know about my plans, but there was no way I was going to let work get in the way of us. So I had no remorse when I roped Tyson into helping me pull her away. We came up with a plan and then carried it out right away.

As she was working, I had Tyson distract her with some questions while I snuck up behind her. I had a blindfold with me and put it quietly over her eyes.

"What the?" she started yelling and screaming as I pulled her away. "Let ME GO!" She kept yelling and screaming and kicking, so I had to pick her up. "PUT ME DOWN!" I carried her across the river and through the gates into the tunnel where I had a car waiting for us. I set her gently in the passenger seat then shut the door and ran around to the driver's side and got in.

We drove off and she was still freaking out about being taken. "You can take that off now," I told her.

"Percy?" She took off the blindfold. "What the….. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

We drove on for a few miles and then I turned on the radio. The first song that came on was Come Back to Me by David Cook. When I finally recognized the words I looked over to Annabeth who turned off the radio. I understood why, and then I felt bad about turning on the darn thing in the first place. I had to find a way to cheer her up, so I looked in the side door for a CD. The car belonged to the camp, so I didn't know what to expect, but I really didn't expect what I pulled out. It said greatest hits from the 70's so I put it in. The first song that came on was September by Earth, Wind, and Fire. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Annabeth. I loved it when she laughed, so in an attempt to make her laugh more, I sang the chorus in a falsetto voice. She just kept laughing, and it was a great moment. She looked so beautiful, and that's when I checked my pocket to make sure I hadn't lost her present. I was still there, and I couldn't wait to give it to her.


	4. Chapter 4

We drove across the Golden Gate Bridge from Oakland then stopped on the other side to walk out and take so pictures. There was a guy standing with his wife looking out over the bay and me and Annabeth asked him to take a picture of us. She stood in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her. In the back round was the bay, and you could faintly see Alcatraz through the mist. We thanked the couple for the picture and then I hurried Annabeth off the bridge. She kept asking why we were running but I just told her to keep going till we got back to the car. I boat for Alcatraz left at noon and it was 10:30. He wanted to get there and then have some time to walk around Pier 49.

I do have to say one thing. Traffic in San Fransisco sucks. It's not as bad as New York, but it's almost there. But we some how managed to get to the pier for the ferry at 11:45. There was a little café there so we desided to get something to drink before we got on the boat. We got on and walked right to the front of the ship. Just to be stupid I wrapped my arms around her and had a total Titanic moment. She laughed then turned around and kissed me.

"You know something," she asked leaning against me for warmth as we sailed out to the island, "this has been perfect."

"What has," I asked her looking in her eyes.

"All of it. You…..Me. Seeing you again. You'll never know how much I missed you," she looked down at her shoes.

"I think I might have an inkling of an idea," I moved my head trying to look at her eyes but she wouldn't let me.

"Percy," her voice cracked and I knew she was crying, "I was a mess with out you. I went completely off the grid. I can't remember the last time I got a decent nights sleep before last light, and I would go," she paused, "weeks wit out showering. I relized that it was because you weren't there. With out you," she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I'm hallow."

I kissed her then held her tight like I was never going to let go. She put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms tighter around her then rested my head on hers.

"I'm here now, and I'm never leaving," she looked up at me, "I promise."

I kissed her and then we went back to me holding her with my head resting on hers.

"You know, I wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine without you. Before I got my memory back I falt empty; like something was missing. Everything here," I gessured around me, "reminds me of you. I didn't know it at the time, but that emptiness, it was you. When I was in Iris's shop, I tried to contact you, but she wouldn't let me, she said something was blocking the message. That's when I determined that when I was done with the quest, that nothing would stop me from coming for you. And then the ship landed."

She searched my eyes and found I was telling the truth then through her tears let out a small laugh.

"You know," I said reaching around in my pocket, "I was gonna wait to give this to you, but now just seems like the perfect time."

Holding it in my hand I opened her's and put it in it. She held out the necklace and glanced it over real fast.

"Percy, it's beautiful."

"Tyson and I," I took the necklace in my hand, "we made it for you. When you shine the light through it, it shows a trident, and I put it on this necklace…. so that I'll…"I didn't want to sound like a complete sap, but it came out, "always be near your heart."

Her eyes had tears in them again, and that's when the ship stopped and docked at the island.

"Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course."

She turned around and I clasped I on her neck, then kissed her on the cheek. She admired it for a second then tucked it under her shirt. I took her hand and we walked off the ship to take the tour.

**Alright, I know what a lot of you are thinking it said it was an action romance. Where's the action. Well I promise that it is coming next chapter. So stay tuned and wait for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

We took the audio tour, but got lost half way through, so we just took off the head sets and decided to explore. We looked in a few of the jail cells then we went to the kitchen. After that we went outside and walked around the island waiting for the next ferry. We found a nice place to sit on the other side of the island and we waited there for twenty minutes. While we were there I found a type of berry that stained things easily and wrote our names on a rock with it. When Annabeth saw what I did she smiled and then looked down at her watch.

"We should probably be heading back toward the ferry now," she said, but I could tell by her tone she really didn't want to leave. Neither did I, but I had more plans for our day then just Alcatraz.

I got up and offered her my hand to help her up.

We spent the rest of the day on Pier 49. The two of us ate lunch at Bubba Gump's then we went to the fun house maze for a half hour. After that we went to this crazy hat store and took a lot of funny pictures. Around four I told her we had to leave for my last plan of the day.

The dinner cruise started off perfect. We had crab and potatoes for diner, and then chocholate cake - Annabeth's favorite for desert. Around the time desert was done, the sun was almost set, and there was still an hour left for the cruise. We made our way out to the deck where a dance floor was set up. All the couples were dancing with each other to different songs from the 1920's.

"Wait here," I told Annabeth and started to walk away from her.

"Where are you going?" she hollered after me.

"You'll see."

When I got to the DJ I slipped him a twenty to play Annabeth's favorite slow song and told him to play one more before playing it. Then I asked him to play what would become Our song.

I got back to her in the middle of the song before her song and asked her if she wanted to dance. She said yes and I escorted her out onto the floor as the last minute of the song played. After it finished, You and Me by Lifehouse came on.

She looked up at me and then around at everyone and said, "I love this song."

Keeping my eyes on her the whole time I said, "I know."

"You picked it didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

She smiled then took her arms off my shoulders and wrapped them around my waist moving closer to me and putting her head on my chest. I held her close to me until the song ended.

Before the next one started I told her, "I picked this song….because it's how I feel, about us, and about not being around you."

When I was finished Able by Needtobreathe came on.

_There's a host of hurts we come across_

_None of which alike_

_From the air inside the birthing room_

_To the darkness where we die_

_Though I feel I'm just as strong as any man I know_

_I'm not able on my own_

We danced closly to each other and I cold tell she was letting the music move her because she was holding so tight to me.

_Carry round the secrets_

_Only heaven knows_

_Crawl into our darkened rooms where only victims go_

_Though I feel I'm strong enough to carry all this load_

_I'm not able on my own_

I knew that these lyrics were true. I wasn't able to do anything without knowing Annabeth was with me; knowing she was there.

"Percy," she said to me without moving from her position.

"Yes beautiful?" I stroked my hand through her hair.

"I love you."

I held her closer to me as the song went on.

_All my actions, false or true_

_Selfish motives I will use_

_We were born with knives in hand_

_Trained to kill our fellow man_

_If we're not better than the rest_

_How will children do their best_

_Find your patience, find your truth_

_Love is all we have to lose_

"I love you too Wise girl," I kissed her after saying this.

_I'm not able on my own_

But like all perfect moments in my life, they must be ruined; brought to an abrupt end by something terrible thanks to my being a demigod.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, sorry I haven't posted in a little while. Life has been heck, you know with school and everything. But I'm here, and posting now. These might get a little further apart in the time between chapters, I got a lot on my plate. Everything from school, to the show I'm in, to Mock Trial, so it might take a bit. I'm still here despite the time gaps, but postings will be up, just have a little patients.

The song ended and we separated. I really didn't want it to be over, but it was. She looked up at me with those beautiful gray eyes. She had some hair in front of her eyes and I brushed in out of the way.

I gave her a kiss and then said, "I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want one?"

"Sure," She smiled and I gave her another kiss then walked away.

When I got to the front of the ship I felt rumbling below me. At first I just assumed that we were hitting some waves but when the giant octopus arm burst through the haul of the ship I knew it was a little more than that. This sent me flying into the air it caught me off guard, so I landed pretty hard in the water. While I was still in the air, I heard Annabeth scream my name, then it became a muffled sound through the water. When I surfaced, I saw her hacking the crap out of the arm that threw me off the ship. I looked down the ship and saw the people all running to the back of the sinking ship. I wonder what they all were seeing through the mist.

The ship began to sink stern first. I felt like we were repeating the Titanic except in a less fancy ship, I wasn't a stow-away, and Annabeth wasn't about to leave me to die in the freezing cold water so she could float away on a door that had plenty of room for the both of us. Sorry, I never really got that movie. I rocketed up out of the water and flipped over the head of the beast we were fighting pulling out Riptide. I landed next to Annabeth who was still fending off the attacks from the Kraken.

The ugly beast roared and Kraken spit flew all over the deck of the ship covering me and Annabeth. She only had her small dagger to fight with, but man was she good with it. I hacked off a few of the limbs of the thing and she just tried to dodge the attacks occasionally getting a good slice in. Annabeth and I stood on the front half of the ship and it started to tilt backward into the water. As it started to tilt, the Kraken hit Annabeth with one of those slimy tentacles slamming her into the side of the ship at very high speeds. She hit her head and was knocked out.

"Annabeth!" I yelled trying to run over to help her. She was about to fall into the water. "This ends now."

As the boat became perpendicular with the water I ran up the front stood on top of the guard rails and launched myself at the beast's head. I landed on the top of the slimy sticky thing. It didn't know what to do and kept throwing its arms at me, every time he did, I hacked them off. Then I saw Annabeth limp and unconscious fall into the water. I stabbed the Kraken in the eye there by killing it. I gave one final ear-splitting roar then disintegrated into dust. Just before that, I dove off it's head and into the water after Annabeth. She had sunk quite a bit and I controlled the water around me to rocket me toward her. I got to her in no time flat then put an air bubble around the both of us. I listened for her breathing but didn't hear any. Then I shot us toward the shore and pulled her out onto the beach. I was filled with people staring in awe at the sinking ship as it fell deeper into the bay, so naturally no paid attention to the boy and his unconscious girlfriend coming out of the water.

"Annabeth," I whispered laying her on her back on the shore. I listened again for breathing, there was none. Then I started CPR. I felt my eyes start to tear up, and I know what you're thinking what kind of man cries? Well, and man who has the girl he loves about to die does.


End file.
